Chapter 348
The Devil Returns is the 348th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After learning of Flare's history in the Sun Village, Lucy and Wendy are lead by the former Raven Tail Mage to the Eternal Flame in hopes that it will help melt the village. Elsewhere, Natsu keeps hearing voices while Erza fights a losing battle against Minerva. Meanwhile, Gray encounters Minerva's partner and is turned into a child, bringing back the frightful memories of his childhood. However, spurned by Ur and Ultear, he gains the resolve to fight. Summary With the treasure hunters from Sylph Labyrinth defeated, Flare sits down with Lucy and Wendy and tells them her story. She reveals that she was raised in the Sun Village, but left because she couldn't stand being different. As a result of her insecurity, she joined Raven Tail without knowing anything about the world, and as such believed what the guild did was normal. Wendy tells her that they can make up, causing Flare to apologize as Lucy brings up the current state of her home. As Flare begins crying, Lucy tells her that everyone is still alive, calming her down. Stating that the Eternal Flame may be able to melt the ice, Flare tells the Fairy Tail Mages to follow her to its location. Elsewhere, Happy and Carla remain on the ground out of fear of a creature flying in the sky. With no idea what it is, the two Exceed decide not to fly. Somewhere else, Natsu continues running through the forest, still hearing voices and wondering who they belong to, upset that he has not yet returned to his normal size. At the same time, Erza is dealing with a barrage of attacks from Minerva and is unable to retaliate. Minerva laughs at the Fairy Tail Mage, telling her she's just like a child as she attacks relentlessly. As Minerva states that she wants to get back at her for the humiliation Erza delivered to her during the Grand Magic Games, Erza acknowledges that she can't fight back in her current state and wonders if the caster of the Magic has to be defeated for its effects to be reversed. Meanwhile, Gray comes across Minerva's partner and asks him if he is a friend of the thieves. As the Dark Mage curses the Mages for appearing one after the other, Gray notices his mouth and questions him on it, which the man explains by saying that he is going to eat him. Suddenly, Gray finds himself in the same state as Erza and Natsu, having been turned into a child with the Dark Mage rapidly approaching by climbing up the cliff Gray is on. As he notices similarities with his current predicament and his past with the Demon Deliora and its similarities to the one he is currently facing, as well as his memories of Ur and Ultear, Gray screams in fear just as the Dark Mage arrives. Seeing him afraid, Minerva's partner tells him that such a thing can happen due to his Magic, but that he does not care. As Gray attempts to keep him back, muttering about his past, he is grabbed by the head and told that he is standing at the entrance of the other side of the gate of Hades. However, Gray continues struggling, causing the Dark Mage to laugh. Suddenly, Gray hears a voice which tells him Deliora is gone and that he must be strong or his friends will be in danger. Gray realizes that the voice he is hearing is Ultear's, and freezes the Dark Mage's hand, freeing himself. As he notes how many parts of his past are now facing him in the present, Gray asks the Dark Mage if he is the one who froze the village. As the man replies that he is, Gray tells him his Magic is ugly and prepares to fight him and show him what Ice Magic truly is. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch *Gray Fullbuster vs. Doriate (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** |Teritorī}} * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Freeze Abilities used *None Weapons used *Sword Navigation